richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgette, Gwen, and LeShawna
.]]The friendship between Bridgette, Gwen, and LeShawna is one of the strongest of bonds established in the Total Drama franchise. Despite the seemingly different backgrounds and different personalities between each of the girls, they balance each other out and have generally looked out for the well being of one another with caring support. Though Gwen finds it corny, Bridgette has christened themselves as The Sisterhood of Eternal Summer. Overview Total Drama Island In many ways, the formation of their friendship seemed rather unlikely when each arrived on Total Drama Island. A natural loner, Gwen had little interest in making any sort of friends. With a determination to win, LeShawna would manage to only tolerate forming friendships with those willing to put up with her. Bridgette seemed like the only one who actually came to the show with the hope of making friends for however long she was there. Gwen and LeShawna were the first to bond, being on the same team the Screaming Gophers while Bridgette was on the Killer Bass. Gwen and LeShawna shared a great disdain for antagonistic teammate Heather, thereby forming a partnership where they watched each other's back to make sure Heather did not get to them. In working together in a blind tobogganing challenge, Gwen helped guide LeShawna to victory, even though it was on a technicality. Gwen and Bridgette would later develop a friendship independently. However, it was put to the test when they were trying to figure out who wrote an anonymous love haiku and whether it was addressed to one of them. When they came to the conclusion that neither one was the intended recipient, they hugged in a sign that reaffirmed their friendship. Ironically, the love haiku turned out to have been written for LeShawna. The three began to share a friendship together as their stay at Camp Wawanakwa progressed. When the teams merged, Bridgette sided with Gwen and LeShawna upon recognizing Heather's cruelty and later supported either one to win the whole show after she had been eliminated. Furthermore, Gwen considered Bridgette and LeShawna among the five sane people on the island and were therefore her closest friends throughout the show. Total Drama Academy: Year One The girls affirmed their friendship upon arriving at Richmore Academy. Though neither were roommates with one another and Gwen was the only one of the three to score high enough on the school's entrance exam to be allowed to study with the rest of the student body, they still met whenever possible. Both Bridgette and LeShawna offered to help Gwen decorate her room during the first challenge at Riker Hall. .]] While Gwen and Bridgette never really took sides during the heated feud between Courtney and Harold that also included Duncan and LeShawna, one would imagine they would have sided with Harold and LeShawna out of friendship to her. Both did their best to bring the conflict to an end as it was started to affect the sanity of everyone on the show. When things finally cooled, Bridgette and Gwen were relieved and were able to resume their friendship with LeShawna. Gwen has been seen helping out both Bridgette and LeShawna since their arrival at the school. With Harold and LeShawna still trying to get their relationship started on the right foot, Gwen and Trent have offered to help them out by even proposing a double date. For winning the Room Decoration challenge, Gwen spearheaded the decoration of the living space and placed in a wave machine to cater to Bridgette's love for surfing. Soon after the decorations were up and the living space was dubbed Casa Loma, the girls gathered in the waterfall jacuzzi and reminisced about the state of their friendship. They compared themselves to being like sisters and how it felt as though summer was still happening whenever they were together. Thus Bridgette came up with calling themselves the Sisterhood of Eternal Summer. While Gwen thought it was cheesy, she was okay the name out of friendship. Trivia * This could be seen as the female equivalent of the friendship between DJ, Duncan, and Geoff, as both have members similar to one another. **Bridgette and Geoff are similar because they're both usually relaxed, blonde, and live near the beach. ***In addition, they are in a relationship and liked by almost everyone. **Duncan and Gwen are similar because both have similar stereotypes, both have dyed their hair unnatural colors, and both have the same personality. ***In addition, both were paired up together in Heartbreak Hotel and scored third place, being the ninth couple to kiss, as well as being the only ones in their groups to not be friends with almost everyone. **DJ and LeShawna are both similar to one another because they both are dark-skinned and the most caring person of the group. ***In addition, both are liked by almost everyone. * According to Lord Akiyama, the name Sisterhood of Eternal Summer was suggested by CarmillaD as part of a contest run on deviantART. ** Another name considered was Sisterhood of the Lunar Rose as suggested by voodoo777. * Gwen is the only member who is in the Smarty Pants class. ** In addition, she is also the only member who isn't close friends with everyone. * Bridgette is the only member who was on the Killer Bass. ** In addition, she is also the only member of this group to not participate in a private dinner with her boyfriend. ** Also, she is the only member who is currently competing in Return to Total Drama Island. Category:Friendships Category:Interaction Category:Group Interaction Category:Group Friendships